Stealing You
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: He didn't care how long it would take to have her. Kurama was a thief and he would steal Botan's heart, no matter what. Kurama x Botan, one-shot / Story is in Kurama's POV /


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of its characters.**

**Stealing You  
><strong>

This is irritating.

But, I still keep my cool, like I usually would.

Losing my composure wouldn't be good.

I am, after all, Kurama, known for my best control over my emotions, my intelligence and the ability to outsmart my opponents. Calmness, it is one of my best qualities and it always will be.

So, I will never let something as small as this, as little as this, get to me. No, I will not, that is not going to happen.

Not anytime soon, not ever.

Still...

"And I was thinking if I can ask you...uh, you know, for advice. Since you're really smart, and all," Botan compliments me, and I would've been swelling with pride by now but I am not.

Not when she is asking for my help about Koenma.

I always knew she likes the reikai prince. One, because I am, as I said before, Kurama, and I have good observation, I have eyes and, two...

Because she always tells me how she just loves him, how she just adores her _Koenma-sama_.

Tch.

_How annoying this all is._

I am fond of Botan, very much. But, my fondness for her goes beyond the boundaries of our friendship. I think you all know what I mean by that, correct? So, I will not say it. No, I will not, I am not going to utter those three words.

. . .

But then again, I might as well.

So, here it goes.

I love her.

I, Kurama, the notorious thief, love Botan, the deity of death.

She does not feel the same way towards me, though.

I suppose that is obvious.

She likes him.

She loves him.

_Koenma_.

Ugh.

The mere mention of that prince's name, makes my heart boil in anger. I am so furious, that I am losing the words to describe my wrath.

But, despite all that, I answer her question,

sounding as collected as I usually would.

"I don't know about that, Botan. I am not really an expert in these kind of things."

She seems to be amused by words.

Why is that?

Why is she giggling like that?

Oh, never mind.

As confusing as it is, I love to see the smile on her dainty face, those eye-pleasing lips that would always capture my gaze, and I love to hear her voice, so harmonious, it makes me want to feel as if I have nothing to worry about.

But, I do.

I was scared I wouldn't beat Karasu in that battle at the dark tournament, I was scared I wouldn't get their souls back from my classmates, Kaito. I, Kurama, in spite of looking unruffled, have a lot of worries.

Concerns.

And now I am worrying about this, this thing I call little, this mounting negative emotion creeping up my skin. I am scared, I will lose my calmness.

I like calm, I like being calm, it is as if I am the sea, flowing calmly against the sand. But, she can easily ignite these tiny feelings in me, making that calmness disappear and it is as if the water currents is suddenly becoming too strong.

I despise this.

I despise to feel this.

But, I love her.

I, the cruel Kurama love her, the sweet Botan.

Sweet, beautiful Botan...

. . .

I ask her, voice in bewilderment, "Why are you laughing? I don't think I said anything funny, did I?"

I raise an eyebrow at her.

The wonderful sounds of her soft laughter vanishes into thin air, but that sweet, gentle smile remains on those pink, full lips of hers. Lips that I've only dreamed of kissing, tasting, but I never did.

"You have never been in love, haven't you, Kurama?"

I can tell her sentence was more of a statement than a question.

Love?

She is actually saying that to me?

Oh, my lovely, naive Botan...

You are the one I love.

The woman of my dreams, the woman of my fantasies.

It has always been you, and it always will be you.

You seriously don't know that, do you?

_I chuckle._

Oh, this is all amusing. How utterly amusing.

"I've been in love before, Botan," I start, my eyes looking straight into hers, and I know, I am making her heartbeat race, "and I am in love."

A stutter is the response I get from her.

A small, yet cute, little stutter.

_"W-who is she?"_

. . .

Ah, she really wants to know, does she not?

Hmm, how am I supposed to let the words out? I do not know how to say the correct things, I do not know how to explain these feelings which she has implanted in me for a long time, so what should I do now?

I pause.

_Actions speak louder than words._

So, I convey my affections to her, by slamming my lips forcefully against hers.

Oh, these lips I've always longed to taste...

Taste even better than I thought they would...

I love this... I love her honey-dew flavoured lips...

_I love her__._

Oh.

On the other hand, I think I am beginning to feel selfish.

Well, I do not mind it, not all at.

I have always been selfless towards her; letting her know that I would always listen to her ramble about her so-called beloved, Koenma even though I have never wanted to, supporting her every move to win the prince's heart. I have always put her feelings above all other, even above mine. So, now I will take this chance.

I will take this chance to be selfish.

"S-stop, Ku-!"

I ignore her pleas, and instead of stopping my advances as she asks me to, I only intensify my actions even more, deepening the kiss.

Oh, Botan...

I am so sorry.

_Forgive me._

I have been holding back for so, so long; it's been too long. So, please, let me be selfish for once.

Let me kiss you like this is the last time that I will ever taste your lips.

But then again,

this is not the last time.

Not literally, of course.

_Chuckles._

Oh, yes, I am devilish. I love her, that is a matter of fact, and I will not let Koenma, of all people, take her away from me.

Oh, god, this is just hilarious. This whole situation is laughable; it is just funny now, isn't it?

If Hiei was here, in this room, and saw me doing this to her, he would've snorted at me and told me that I am becoming soft.

Perhaps, I am.

But, I do not mind.

My mother is the one to soften my cold heart, but Botan is another one. She is another special person in my life, and I will not let her be with someone else. She belongs to me, and me only.

I want her, all to myself.

. . .

This is a bit ironic, I must admit.

To think that the day where I, Kurama, a cunning fox demon stuck in this human body, would be canoodling with this woman I hold in my arms, Botan, the bubbly deity of death who has a human body, would ever arrive.

Oh, yes.

I am cruel, selfish, greedy and lustful. And I break things, I steal things. And she, Botan is just the exact opposite of me. She is cheerful, selfless, always trying to brighten up everyone's day, and kind-hearted.

She is unlike me.

So, it is selfish of me to kiss her like this, and not caring about how different we are.

But, who cares?

I surely do not.

Oh, I just love this...

_This dizzying, sweet temptation... This overwhelming sensations of ravishing her lips..._

I love all of this.

But...

. . .

"Botan!"

_He_ just has to interrupt, doesn't he?

My deity seems to realize who the owner of the voice is, and she panics, pushing me off away from her, and I let her, my emotionless emerald irises staring back at het terrified, amethyst ones...

Beautiful amethyst...

Despite the fear she holds in them, they are still alluring...

Oh,

I am just sick.

_Chuckles._

"I-I have to go..." she mumbles, and I do not think she cares to wait for my reply, as she quickly runs out of the room. It is not that difficult, for me, to know that she is now going back to Koenma, and she will, most likely, confess to him.

Because she is afraid.

Afraid of the little attraction she felt for me in that kiss.

So, she is going to tell Koenma of her feelings, to avoid that little attraction from turning to something bigger.

My eyes darken in what I could only identify as envy.

If the reikai prince feels the same way for her, then I will find myself in a bind soon enough.

_Heh._

How troublesome he is.

Always getting in the way.

_I smirk._

But, never mind, I suppose.

Even if they get together after this, I will have her back.

It does not matter to me how hard it would be to get her.

I always get what I want.

And I want her.

I need her.

Botan.

I will steal her from Koenma, it is of no importance to me whether it will take a long time or not, but that day; where she loves me back, where I drive her crazy just as much as she drives me crazy, will come.

I am, after all, the king of thieves, Kurama.

And I will steal her heart, no matter what.


End file.
